


LOL

by thorkiship18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Laughter, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Texting, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen makes the mistake of changing words in a text message to Jared.He'll never live it down.





	LOL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/gifts).



_Jack: Jay, when you're done doing whatever it is you're doing, can you cum back here? You forgot your charger._

It's honestly hard in itself to keep this in. Jared lets it all out, bursting out laughing alone in his car in the parking lot of the supermarket.

Tears roll down his reddening cheeks, and his stomach constricts with ever passing second of his fit. Jared's always taken advantage of a lighthearted moment, so for Jensen to just callously hand him this material on a silver platter _unwittingly_  is the icing on the cake.

Jared manages to calm down after a few minutes, snickering every so often. He shoots Jensen a text back before wiping his face clean.

_Jared: Lol...cum._

It only takes 20 seconds for Jensen to respond in kind.

 _Jack: Really?_ _That's_ _where_ _your mind goes? It was just a shortcut word._

_Jared: You typed it, not me, Jen._

_Jack: Grown up, you big child._

Jared chuckles, tapping his foot on the floor, thinking of something quite clever to retort with. And then he gets the idea. The most juvenile and vulgar response he can think of.

 _Jared: Okay._ _I'll_ _be over soon._ _I'm_ _cumming._

Not even 10 seconds after sending it, Jensen texts him.

_Jack: Oh, jesus christ, Jared!_

_Jared: How's_ _that for a "cumback"?_

 _Jack: I'm_ _throwing your charger out the window._


End file.
